El Diablo
by opheliaramirez
Summary: What happens when Bridgette encounters her worst nightmare? WARNING: CONTAINS LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is my first story here on Fanfiction and the Total Drama Community, so all I ask is...NO bashing or haters allowed! If u dont like my story, then ignore it and move on! Be WARNED, this story WILL contain LEMON so watch out! I do NOT own Total Drama or its characters!**

* * *

Bridgette Rose was one of the happiest girls out there you could ever meet: she was kind, optimistic, and loved making friends. She loves surfing, cute animals like rabbits and puppies, and of course Earth itself. As her mother states, she was your ideal princess: beautiful and loved by all those around her.

She had long, soft straight bright blond hair which she kept in a ponytail and wore a light blue jacket over shorts and sandals. Her face, as many have commented, belonged to an angel as it was too pretty for any girl to have, with her narrowed but shiny blue eyes and fair flawless skin.

Like most girls, she was very romantic type of person. She believed in true love and that inner beauty was more important than outer beauty. One day she comes across a man named Geoff Samson, who would eventually become the object of her affections and hopes to one day be married to him so they would be together for a long happy time.

Bridgette had met Geoff when she went out to the beach with her family. Of course, he was very handsome: with his blond hair in a cowboy hat and impressive abs barely covered by a pink shirt, he could make girls sigh in aww. But this wasnt the case for Bridgette, what _really_ attracted him to her was the fact that he too was very kind and cheerful. He was one of your typical "awesome" skateboarding dudes that loved partying but in reality he was a sweet, loving man that always knew what to say and do to those around him.

It didnt take long until the two had begun to date and they frequently made out everywhere they went, much to the dismay of their friends. Other times they would sit down together at sunsets, parks, or in the evening sky and confessed how much they would love each other and that they would be together forever.

"Bridgette?"

"Yes Geoff?"

"I just want you to know, that no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you."

Bridgette blushed and smiled lovingly at her boyfriend. "I love you Geoff."

"I love you too Bridge."

The two then leaned in for a passionate kiss. They were unaware, though of the figure that was watching them behind a tree. His green eyes were glaring at them with heated jealousy.

"Soon," the man murmured to himself, "Soon my lovely Bridgette, you _will _be mine." He licked his lips and chuckled to himself as he left.

* * *

**Yes yes I know short and corny chapter but like I said first try. And I assure you, this story will get very, VERY dark soon in the next longer chapter so yeah. So can u guess who the man is anyone? Please review it really helps and no flaming or anything!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so far I've only gotten ONE review and that really bums me out guys but luckily that review made my day (thanks Islanda! :D) but I expect at least 4-5 reviews before I write the next chapter otherwise I will not write this story anymore! Anyways, this story will be longer and very, VERY dark so if you cant handle reading the content, just read another story. Hopefully this chapter will grab your attention...**

There are 2 kinds of evil in this world: Generic Evil and Demonic Evil. Generic Evil comes in the form of any type of bullying and suffering at the hands of high school students, often mentally in the form of insults and ruining ones reputation, self-esteem, and often just to crush those who stand in their way of being in the 'top'. Heather Lu, the Queen Bee at Bridgette's high school was a great example of this, as well as Courtney Masters, the class president. Demonic Evil however, is a different story...

It came in the form of the most brutal crimes one could commit, such as rape, violence, war, murder,etc. Often the people who commit such heartless acts do not have a reason for doing so, instead they wreck havoc just for the _hell _of it. They made people suffer because they _loved _it, or simply just for revenge. Unfortunately there are many people out there that exist just to destroy the life of others physically and mentally. In Bridgette's life, there is one particular person that she didnt plan on meeting in fact, she would wish she hadnt met him at _all_.

His name was Alejandro. No one knew his last name, but like they say evil doesnt have a last name...anyways he was a handsome, skilled man who was charming to women and men alike. He seemingly had qualities you wouldn't find in any other guy: he had good looks, charms, and was top student in high school. He _seemed_ like the perfect man, or at least what he showed himself as to the public...

What everyone _didnt_ know was the fact that he was the ebodiment of pure evil itself, ensuring that he always gets what he wants no matter what. Perhaps his most dangerous quality was his endless lust for women, always hunting them down at every chance he got. He _especially_ loved the innocent and kind women, knowing full well that they would be the easiest prey he could catch, as well as break. Not to mention that they were, of course a virgin.

Now Alejandro has had his sights on Bridgette for quite some time, his mouth _watering_ whenever he saw her. Lets just say he has an unhealthy fixation for Bridgette, drawing pictures of her, collecting anything belonging to her (including her _hair)_, and watching her sing songs to her animal friends or Geoff, as he loved the sound of her voice. At the time Bridgette wore a dress on her first date with Geoff is when his obsession for her began. He drank in every detail that made her up:her long beautiful blond hair wasnt in a ponytail and had a daisy on it, her ocean blue dress and shoes, and her perfect face. But it was her voice that caught his attention. _My god, _he thought as he heard her sing to Geoff, _her voice would make an _**Angel **_jealous! _He grinned as he continued to observe Bridgette. _Yes, _he thought to himself, _shes the one._

After Bridgette said good night to Geoff and gave him one last kiss and hug, she went to her bedroom tired but satisfied. As she pulled her covers over her she stared at the picture of her and Geoff on their first date laughing happily together. She smiled and closed her eyes for what was supposed to be a long and peaceful sleep.

**BANG!**

It was a few hours later and Bridgette had woken up to the sound of a loud thud and muffled screams. "Mom?" she said sleepily. As she ran to her moms room, she heard several jabbing sounds that stopped as she reached the door to where her mother was at.

"Mom whats going on-" Bridgette stopped in mid sentence and her face contorted in horror at the unbearable sight in front of her.

**Ok, I decided to leave it as a cliffhanger! So what do you guys think? Please PLEASE leave some reviews for me otherwise you're not gonna find out what Bridgette saw!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a lil note before you read, I wont be too concerned on reviews this time but that doesnt mean u dont review my story so even ONE review makes me happy! Also, this part of the story WILL contain lemon so read with caution!**

There, lying on the floor was her mother face down in a massive pool of blood. _Dead._

A wave of emotions had struck Bridgette: she couldnt tell if she was freaking out from the sight of a dead body or the fact that her _own mother _was dead in front of her. Either way tears had begun to form on her eyes and she panicked unsure what to do when her eyes caught the sight of a figure on the other side of the room.

He was twirling a butcher knife stained in a dripping red substance in his hands and was humming something. "You said I couldnt do it, didnt you Jose?" he whispered. "But I _did _it hermano. I have what it takes to be a _real _man."

Bridgette got nervous and backed away when the man turned around. It was Alejandro, shirtless and also stained with a red substance. _Her mothers blood, _Bridgette realized in horror. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out, instead a small gasp escaped her lips.

Alejandro raised his stained hand in the air. "Dont you get it Bridge?, he said, "We are _one. _We are connected. You and I...are _meant_ to be together. Just like how it was meant for _me _to be number one."

None of his words were making sense to her, instead Bridgette bolted out of the room and towards her secret attic as a hiding place.

"It doesnt matter how far you run my dear, you wont _ever_ get away." she heard him say as his footsteps get closer and closer. Bridgette closed her eyes and crossed her fingers, hoping he wouldnt find her and leave her in peace.

Suddenly the footsteps stopped, and Bridgette opened her eyes wondering if he had given up and left.

**Surprise...**

Bridgette quickly turned around to see the sight of Alejandro grinning at her.

"Wha-what do you want?" she stammered, backing away as much as possible.

"No need to be afraid. Im not here to kill you." he assured.

"Then...what _are_ you here for?" she quivered, still backing away.

His grin turned into a devilish smirk. "To show you how a man...can _truly _pleasure a woman."

In an instant, he quickly grabbed and pinned Bridgette to the ground, tearing off her blouse as she screamed.

While holding her down, he reached to his trousers and quickly removed them.

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" _Bridgette shrieked, trying to squirm herself free. "Nothing you _wouldnt _want." he smirked. "Now shut up and let me do all the work."

Several minutes later, the two were now naked and Alejandro was on top smirking at Bridgette. "I know this is your first time, so Im gonna make it nice and slow ok?" "What are you-" she was cut off by Alejandros lips crashing on top of hers. They were surprisingly warm against hers, and still remained so even as he stuck his tongue out and wrestled with hers.

_Ugh! _Bridgette grimaced as he had bitten her lip, causing it to bleed. His tongue flicked to wipe it away, savoring its sweet taste. Then his tongue darted in and out throughout her body, from her neck to her breasts.

Alejandro stopped and slowly rubbed her...core. _NO, not THERE! she screamed in thought. _She was never touched _there _before in her life.

"Mmm, you're so wet for me Bridgette." he teased while still rubbing it. "You hear that? Your body _wants _me." As he began to...er _position_ himself, Bridgette began to remember the fact that she was still a virgin and that it was going to be ripped right in front of her eyes.

"Dont worry Bridge, this is the best part. We _both _get pleasure." She gasped in pain and surprise the moment he entered her, tears pouring from her face as he began to thrust in and out.

"So damn tight!" he grunted. "I need to _loosen _you up!" He clutched her body harder so he would go deeper into her core, earning a scream from Bridgette from the pain and sudden pleasure she was feeling.

Finally Alejandro had stopped, panting heavily and looking at Bridgette. She was trembling from all the pain, fear, and ecstasy she had experienced.

"_Delicious" _he rasped, kissing her neck and lips. As he dressed, he smirked at Bridgette. "Hows _that_ for a first time eh, Bridge?" he teased. "I assure you, next time will be _much_ more fun." Cue the sound of horrible evil laughter filling the room as he left.

That night Bridgette had cried herself to sleep, both from the fact that her mother was murdered and that she was raped. She was so scared to even dress herself or even move as she held herself to keep her from trembling.

**What did I tell you, very dark story huh? If I put too much smut in this chapter, let me know. Read and review as always!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day the authorities were all over Bridgette's house, which was off-limits for investigation.

Bridgette was wrapped in a towel and was being comforted by Geoff.

'Bridge, why did this happen?' he thought looking up in deep concern. _*Flashback*_

"Why isnt she answering?" Geoff looked at his cellphone worriedly. After several voice message and unsuccessful calls, he decided to visit Bridgettes house.

*_knocks several times*_ "Bridgette are you here?" To his surprise, the door was open and he walked in, calling out her name.

"Bridge, babe are you here?" He noticed stairs which hes never seen before and slowly walks up.

"Hey Bridge are you-" he stopped when he saw her naked body across the room.

"Oh my god, Bridge what happened?" Geoff cried, checking to see if shes okay. She slowly opens her eyes and sees Geoff. "Bridge, whats going on?" he asked. She sat up and it wasnt long before tears started pouring from her eyes again. Geoff had then called 9-1-1 and the police and ambulance had arrived an hour later.

Bridgette and Geoff were watching in sorrow as they saw Bridgettes mother being put in a black bag and into a van for an autopsy.

"What am I gonna do?" Bridgette said mournfully. "My mom was all that I had after my dad died. And now shes gone too..."

"Shh, its ok Bridge. Im sure my parents can work something out. You can stay with me." Geoff said softly, patting her back.

A tall, brown haired policeman started walking toward them. "So ma'am, did you say you were raped?" he asked. Bridgette nodded slowly.

"OK, do you remember who raped you?" He took out a notepad. Bridgette bit her lip, which was still a lil sore, and looked down nervously.

_Should I tell everyone he did it?_ she thought, worried that he might come after her again if she did tell.

"Look here Officer..." Geoff started. "Riddick." the policeman replied. "Officer Riddick, cant you see shes going through a bad time right now?"

"I completely understand." Riddick replied, "But we're doing everything we can to help. If Bridgette can tell us who did all this, then all your problems will be solved."

Bridgette shook her head. "Everyone just leave."

After all the cars left, Riddick went up to the couple. "Remember, if you can remember who did this to you, let us know ok?"

The two nodded, and he left. Once they reached Geoffs house, his parents quickly rushed to Bridgette and gave her clothes to wear after having seen everything across the street. They then let her stay in the house out of pity and said she could stay as long as she wanted. The two then went up to Geoff's room.

"Hey its ok now. You can talk about it when you wanna talk about it." Geoff said stroking her arm.

Bridgette looked down in sorrow, it seemed that not even Geoff could comfort her.

"Hey listen Im gonna go call the doctor so he can check up on you to see if you're..._expecting_ something or not."

Bridgette snapped up. "Oh my gosh! I almost forgot about that! I hope not, I've got _enough_ problems already!" she cried out.

"Bridge relax! We wont know til you get checked out alright!" Geoff said gripping her shoulders.

He sighed and looked at her eyes. "Look, I know its hard after what happened to you but whatever happens, Im here alright?"

"But Geoff..."

He pulled her into a hug. "Im your boyfriend, and Im not gonna let anything happen to you."

She looked at his calm and soothing face and she smiled at him. "Alright fine, but only if you get me a smoothie."

The two laugh and then share a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**5...4...3...2...1...**

Geoff was sitting in the lobby, waiting for Bridgette to come out and see the results.

_"Whats taking so long?" _he thought impatiently. The check-up was supposed to be only 30 minutes, its been almost an hour.

_"God I hope shes ok..." _After several long painful minutes, Bridgette finally came out with cheerful expression on her face.

"Good news Geoff, Im _not_ pregnant!" she cried happily, hugging him. Geoff sighed in relief. "Well thats really good to hear Bridge. Anything else happen?"

"Nope, nothing serious. No wounds or cuts or anything." she replied. "Oh Geoff Im so happy I could sing!" she said her voice getting comically higher.

Geoff giggled a little and took her hand. "C'mon lets go get you that smoothie." The two then walked towards the neearest smoothie store.

"Hi welcome to Groovy Smoothie, how may I help you?" a familiar dull voice said. The two looked up to see Noah Carter, one of their neighbors and friends dressed in a hat and uniform with the logo of Groovy Smoothie on it. He also wore a dull frown.

"Noah, is that _you?_" Geoff said, peering through his uniform. "What are_ you_ doing in a place like _this_?"

He sighed. "Didnt I tell you I got a job involving smoothies? I know _not_ exactly the kind of job I wanted, but the hours are good and they pay me 10 bucks an hour. So what can I get you two?"

"2 Strawberry Banana smoothies please. Btw Noah, did you hear what happened?" "What, did Lindsay finally figure out that you _cant_ eat flavored chapstick?" he said dully as he handed Bridgette her smoothie.

"No!" Geoff lowered his voice. "Its Bridgette. Her mom was murdered...and she got raped."

Noah widened his eyes. "What?" "I know Bridgette still cant admit the details of what happened but shes doing fine for now."

"Oh my god...Im so sorry. Glad to hear shes ok." he murmured. "So, do you know who did that to her?"

"Unfortunately no." Geoff frowned. "Bridgette is too scared to admit it yet, but last night I heard her talking in her sleep she kept repeating things like _"Devil" _or _"Evil-jandro"_ and stuff like that."

"Wait, did you just say the Devil?" Noah jumped in. "Well yeah, but-" "I think I might know who you're talking about!" Noah declared. "What really?" "Yeah. Listen I get off in a few hours meet me back at my house tonight at 7 sharp."

"Why?" "Just trust me."

* * *

** 7:00 pm. **

Geoff and Bridgette was at Noahs front porch when Noah opened the door. "Oh good you're here." he said.

"Whos at the door, Noah?" his mom called out. "Is it your girlfriend?" Geoff and Bridgette couldnt help but giggle. "_Sure Mom!_" Noah said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "We're gonna go upstairs and _make out_!"

"Oh good for you! My Noah is finally growing up!" "Just ignore her!" Noah snapped as he closed the door to his room. "So tell us, who caused Bridge here pain?" Geoff asked.

Noah sighed and sat on his bed. "Ok, promise _not_ to flip out if I tell you?" The two nodded. "Alright, the man responsible for raping Bridgette and murdering her mother is...Alejandro."

Both gasped, and Bridgette looked around nervously. "You mean that Mexican dude at our school whos such a tool?" Geoff exclaimed."I knew you would flip out" Noah muttered. "Yes its him."

"That _bastard!" _Geoff said angrily. "Hes _gonna _get whats coming to him!" "No!" Noah yelled. "Its important that you do _not _tell anyone, especially the cops about him!"

"And why the hell not?" he hissed back. "Look I understand, but you have no idea how evil Alejandro truly is." Noah replied.

"How would _you _know?" "Its because..." Noah sighed deeply. "I've actually _fought_ against him."

More gasps came from Geoff and Bridgette. "_Seriously?" _Geoff said in disbelief. "Several times as a matter of fact." "But..._how?"_

_"_Im a genius remember? I just use the gadgets I invented to help me in combat." he answered. "So you're telling me you fought him all on your own?" Bridgette asked.

"Well no, there is one other person who know about Alejandro." "Who?"

"Her real name is Patricia Nicholson. But you guys know her as Gwendolyn, or Gwen for short. In fact, I think Im gonna invite her over." he dialed Gwens number on his cellphone.

"Hello Gwen? Its Noah. Listen, this is really important: these people know about...Al."

**Whew! This chapter was supposed to be up last night, but it took longer than I thought! So Noah apparently knows about Alejandro's true motives! And Gwen as well! Dont worry, she'll be in the next chapter and everything will be explained by then. Yeah Noah and Gwen are gonna play a major part in this story, so hurrah for fans of both characters! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**DING DONG!**

The door opened, and Gwen quickly rushed in. "Oh my god, is she alright?" she asked Noah while climbing the stairs.

"Yeah shes fine...wait how did-" "I was watching the news right before you called me. Its not hard to figure out with _him_ still lurking around you know." she explained.

As soon as Gwen reached Noahs room, she quickly pulled Bridgette into a tight embrace. "G-Gwen?" she startled. "Im so glad you're ok!" she murmured.

"How did you-" "I saw everything on the news." she sighed. "You dont know how relieved I am. You're one of my closest friends Bridgette, and I'd be _damned _if he did anything to you!"

"Gee thanks Gwen!" Bridgette smiled slightly. "So...how do you and Noah know about Alejandro?" Gwen scowled. "Ugh, dont mention his name! Its like poison!"

"Oh sorry!" "Its alright. Anyways, it all started 7 months ago..."

***Flashback***

_"Noah and I were hanging out together making jokes about how dumb Lindsay is and ways to pull pranks on Heather when we saw someone crying on a bench. He looked up, and we recognized him as Carlos, Alejandro's eldest sibling." _"Carlos, whats the matter?" Gwen said plopping on the bench and placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and we saw through his puffy red-rimmed eyes that he had been crying for a long time.

"Oh *sniffle* you must be Alejandro's friends." he sniffed. "Uh about that..." Noah and I started. "Oh I see." he sighed. "Dude what happened?" Noah asked. He looked down. "Everything happened." Carlos muttered.

"What do you mean?" " Its Alejandro. He started it all." "Alejandro, that Latin fake what about him?" Noah said. "Well you know how Alejandro has issues with Jose right?" We nodded. "Well, one day he completely lost it after Jose embarassed him in front of our father and then he...he..." "He what?" I asked. He buried his face in his hands. "Alejandro...murdered Jose and our father _in front_ of me and our mothers eyes."

Both of us gasped, unable to comprehend what he just said. We couldnt believe it. I mean, we always knew that the guy was more messed up than _Heather herself_, but murdering 2 of his _own_ family members in cold blood was just horrible.

"It gets worse." Carlos whimpered, unable to hold back his tears. "Our mother was put in a mental asylum because she was too traumatized since then and shes too scared and confused to admit anything. I tried to move on and forget about it by meeting the love of my life Carmen **(1)** and for a time I was happy. But by the time when we were supposed to be married..." At this point, tears started streaming from his eyes and buried his face again. "Alejandro took her away from me. I begged for him that I wouldnt tell anyone of what he did but no matter how much I pleaded, he wouldnt give _mi amor_ back. Instead he just laughed in my face and said I would live the rest of my life with nothing."

He sobbed. "Im so scared...I-I dont know what to do. I fear Alejandro has become something..._beyond_ the limits of evil. I cant look at him the same way anymore."

Noah and I were completely stunned by his heartbreaking story. We had to do something, but what? All we could do was comfort Carlos and assure him that we would figure out a way to help him, if we could...

***Present***

Geoff and Bridgette were shocked by story, stunned at how evil Alejandro has become. "Thats just terrible!" Bridgette cried. "Poor Carlos..." Geoff shook his head bitterly.

"I always knew he was a bad dude, but what he did is just pure evil." he said. "We felt the only way to help him was to confront Alejandro, and so Gwen and I worked together to strategize and spy on Alejandro to ensure he didnt hurt anyone else. I started to build gadgets, while Gwen took some 'special training'." Noah explained.

"Yes I took up magic and learned how to cast spells." Gwen said. "Magic?" Bridgette asked. "Yeah, Im a spellcaster." "Who taught you that?" Geoff asked.

"Some chick named Vesta **(2)**," she explained. "I also have superhuman strength and reflexes." "Superhuman?"

"Yeah, havent you ever watched '_Buffy The Vampire Slayer'?" _"Anyways, that story we just told isnt even _half_ of the things Alejandro has done, or is going to do." Noah said.

"After throrough research, we figured out why Alejandro snapped." "Why?"

"Its because...", Noah took a deep breath, hes the _Devil_ himself."

** Notes-**

**1: From AeonxBorealis's amazing story, Captivated. Carmen is the red-haired Love Interest of Carlos.**

**2: From Victoire1993's kick-ass story Keeper of the Elements. Vesta is the previous keeper of Energy, and Gwen is her successor.**

**So yeah, Im using references from other stories Ive read here so dont kill me! For those who are wondering, Carmen IS alive, but Im not telling you her fate just yet! And yes, Noah and Gwen are in fact an awesome sane ass-kicking duo! xD Read and review as always! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

** So did anyone catch Glee last night? It was AMAZING, especially the last song! Gwyneth Paltrow is one of my favorite actresses, and she did a wonderful performance last night! ^_^ Anyways, on with the story!**

It sure was a gaspworthy day that Wednesday night.

"The _Devil?_" Bridgette shrieked.

"Sorry, I should correct myself. Alejandro appears to be possessed by an ancient evil spirit thats roughly the equivalent of the Devil himself. Either way, hes become evil...er _eviler_." Noah explained.

"That sure explains alot." Geoff admitted. "But how did you guys figure that out?"

"Bridgette, didnt you notice a strange brand on his arm or anything?" Gwen asked.

"Well, now that you mention it..." she said thoughtfully, "yeah I have. It looked like some sort of five-pointed star surrounded by a circle."

"Its a pentagram." Noah explained. "Its a symbol often used in satanic cults, in other words its a sign of the Devil."

"Throughout the many times we fought him, or at least thwarted him, we found out what his intentions are and boy are they _not_ good." Gwen said.

"The reason he flirts with women is because he seeks the pure and innocent virgins and takes them to his lair to submit to his will." Noah continued.

"But _why?_" "We have reasons to believe its for his own benefit, but lately we've discovered he's using them for a much _bigger_ and sinister purpose."

"According to this ancient prophecy we found," Gwen explained, unrolling a brown scroll, "_13 virgins must be placed upon thee in order to set Hell free."_

_"_What does it mean?" Bridgette asked nervously. "It means," Noah sighed. "That 13 pure women have to be placed in a sacred ritual. The 13th one must be sacrificed in order to initiate the prophecy."

"Basically, her death will open the Gates of Hell." Gwen continued. Geoff and Bridgette looked at them in horror. "You mean-" Geoff started.

"Yes, Bridgette you are the 13th virgin he needs in order to complete the prophecy." Noah said bitterly.

Bridgette let out a faint gasp and Geoff squeezed her hand tightly. "We have to stop him!" Geoff cried out.

"Alright, we have to approach this logically!" Noah said raising his hands.

"Noah's right, dont think it'll be easy to stop Alejandro, hes so powerful, not even _Eva_ can stop him." Gwen agreed.

"Also, theres Lucas to look out for. Hes Alejandro's right hand and hes about as nasty as he is." Noah said. "His intelligence rivals my own and he has powerful telekinetic abilities enough to rip a _truck_. Believe me, I know."

"If we're gonna stop him, we're gonna have to work together as a team and make a decent strategy on how to take him down." Gwen said. "We have to meet back at the Groovy Smoothie by tomorrow afternoon to come up with a plan."

"Ohhh" Bridgette said weakly, collapsing on her knees. "Bridgette!" Geoff cried, kneeling down.

"Geoff, this is too much for me to take in..." she gasped. "How are we supposed to stop the Devil _himself? _Its only a matter of time before comes after me, and once he does, he'll...he'll"

"Shh, Bridge dont talk like that!" Geoff cried out. He helped her up and tightly gripped her hands.

"Look, I know I wasn't there for you when it happened, but I swear I will _never_ let him get near you again I promise!"

"Somehow that doesnt seem very reassuring for me." Bridgette said mournfully. Geoff sighed and cupped her chin so they would stare into each others eyes.

"Listen Bridgette, I dont know how we're going to beat him yet but I swore that I would stand by your side _no_ matter what! And besides, Gwen and Noah are on our side so they can help you any time!"

Bridgette stared at her lover's shiny blue eyes. "Just...trust me ok babe?"

"Ok..." she whispered softly and Geoff gave her a light kiss on the lips.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an unknown location a figure is seen bathing in an enormous pool that illuminated the whole dark room with a green but sinister light. There were snake-like statues that had water pouring from its mouths and into the pool.

Suddenly, a door nearby opens and we see a young man approaching the figure. He had short spiky blond hair and wore spiky punk-like attire complete with piercings and haunting gray eyes.

"Master" he said, kneeling down. "All of the women we have captured have been placed as you requested."

"Well done, Lucas. You have served me well." "Shall I fetch the last one, my Lord?" Lucas asked.

"Yes." the figure replied. "Its time to claim what is rightfully mine."

"The figure stood up, the enormous pool covering the lower half of his body. He turns around, revealing himself as Alejandro.

"Just you wait, Bridgette." he said to himself. "I _will_ claim you, and once I do, you _will_ submit to me I'll make sure of it."

He let out a dark chuckle and submerged back into the pool.

**UH OH! Looks like the bad guys are about to make their move! Oh and before anyone asks, Lucas isnt based off anyone on Total Drama he's just an original character of mine and he will play a part in the next chapter. Until then, read and review as always! Also, if no one has noticed yet Noah's last name Carter is taken from the first name of his voice actor Carter Hayden, its kind of an in-joke xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING: This chapter WILL contain Lemon, so beware of the content below! Also, there will be a song added here not exactly one of my favorites but its so fitting for this part of the story so keep an eye out for that I will state its name and artist at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

"_Ha ha!" _Owen laughed, accidentally squirting smoothie from his nose and onto Noah.

"Dude, _gross_!" Noah said in disgust and anger. Everyone but Owen laughed.

Gwen, Noah, Bridgette, and Geoff had just finished discussing their strategy to defeat Alejandro when Owen Hartman, one of Noah's friends came in and decided to join them for a smoothie.

"Oops, sorry Noah!" Owen said. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in the bathroom." Noah stormed away, but Gwen grabbed his arm.

"Remember the plan right?" she whispered. "Yeah yeah I know." he replied and walked away. Geoff clutched his stomach in pain.

"Oh man, those smoothies really do a number on me!" he winced. "Gotta go do my business Bridge, so wait here ok?"

"Ok Geoff." she said and Geoff rushed to the bathroom. "So Gwen," she said, turning to her, "anything new with Trent?"

"Oh well..." Gwen blushed. She was currently dating Trent Druitt, one of their neighbors and close friends who excelled at playing guitar. Before Gwen could get a word, Geoff suddenly reappeared.

"Ok, I'm back!" he said. "That was..._fast_." Gwen said suspiciously. "Oh um it was a false alarm! Anyways, Bridgette and I gotta go."

"What? I thought we were gonna hang out with them still." Bridgette asked. "Well I got something to show you so c'mon!" He grabbed her hand and walked out the door.

"Huh. That was _weird_!" Gwen muttered. "Oh well I gotta get going too. My job at '_Animal Mart'_ opens in less than an hour." She grabbed her stuff and left.

"So what did you want to show me Geoff?" Bridgette asked. "Its a...surprise." he answered. "Now I want you to close your eyes ok?"

As soon as she did so however, she felt something sharp dig into her back. She snaps her eyes open and sees Geoff clutching a syringe with his arm.

"Geoff..." she whispered before slowly losing consciousness. "Geoff" smirked. "Sweet dreams...little girl." he said.

* * *

"Ugh..." As soon as Bridgette gained consciousness, she quickly took note of her surroundings. "W-where _am_ I?" she pondered, her eyes darting around.

She was inside a locked cage in a dark room and she started to scream for help when the door opened. "Ah, you're awake huh?"

She turned around and saw Lucas smirking at her. "W-who _are_ you?" she sputtered.

"Ah, how rude of me! I am Lucas Von Helsing, the right-hand to the great Lord Alejandro!" he announced bowing before her.

"Wait, did you just say _Alejandro_?" Bridgette gasped. "Of course my dear, His Greatness can _hardly_ wait to see and claim you as his own!" he said proudly.

"Are you...are you going to _kill_ me?" she shrieked. "Unfortunately no." Lucas said, frowning. "I wanted to torture you endlessly like the others who were too useless to be a sacrifice but I'm under direct orders not to harm you." Bridgette took in a huge breath of relief.

"But I will tell you this," he leaned closer to her cage. "You _cannot_ escape from Lord Alejandro's grasp. You are about as helpless as a newborn puppy."

"I am _not_ weak!" Bridgette beamed.

"I never said you were, I'm saying that my master is _much_ more powerful than you could ever imagine." Lucas replied. "You need to understand my dear, what it _truly_ feels like to belong to Lord Alejandro."

"I _dont _belong to him! I am not his whore!" Bridgette fumed. "Really now?" He leaned close to her face. "I know your true desire, along with my Master's. He _will_ claim you, and before the end of the day you will be trembling in esctasy."

Bridgette shuddered at his last sentence and turned around unable to hide her fear. "Well with that said I shall take my leave." Lucas bowed and then closed the door.

"So how was she?" a voice asked. Lucas looked up to see Alejandro smirking at him and crossing his arms.

"Sigh, she's just like any other virgin. Always trying to hide their innocence and helplessness. Will you be claiming her now?" he replied.

"Bridgette was _mine_ to begin with." Alejandro corrected. "Of course, but my Lord..." "Yes?"

"Are you sure she would submit to you willingly? Geoff, her so-called boyfriend appears to have regained confidence within her. She loves him too much." Lucas said doubtfully.

"Leave that to me." Alejandro smirked. "The results would be worth seeing, wouldnt it?" Lucas grinned. "Of course master." he bowed.

The door to Bridgette's room opened and Bridgette's eyes widen when she saw the figure walking towards her. "_No..._" she gasped, backing away in her cage.

"Happy to see me, Bridge?" Alejandro sneered. "Cause I am. Well _more_ than happy in fact." Tears had already begun to form on Bridgette's eyes as she shook her head slowly in fear.

"G-get _away_ from me!" she cried, backing away some more. "Oh come now Bridgette, the funs about to begin!" With one quick swift of his hand he hits Bridgette on the back of her head, knocking her out.

"Ohhhh..."

When Bridgette had regained consciousness, she quickly found out she was lying in a fancy-looking bed in a wide room screaming 'sinister' all over it with its red and black furniture, windows and carpets with spikes and skulls over it. "Oh so you're finally awake I see."

Bridgette turned quickly to see Alejandro dressed in a fancy red and black robe smirking at her across the bed. She could feel the fear building up in her as she stared at Alejandro's lust-filled eyes and predatory smirk, knowing full well what his intentions are. Before she could say anything, he quickly pinned both her arms on the bed, prompting her to shake him off.

* * *

**From the moment I first saw you**

** Knew my heart could not be free**

**Have to hold you in my arms now**

**There could never be another for me...**

* * *

"Resistance is futile, my dear." he said exerting his force over her wrists. "You _want_ this, I know you do."

"No! I wont let you do this to me again! I have a boyfriend that actually _cares_ about me!" she shouted.

"I wonder about that..." Alejandro said and started to slip off the robe she was put on, leaving her in her undergarments. Bridgette found herself staring at Alejandro's eyes and suddenly found herself blushing. Only Geoff could make her do that but for some reason her own eyes started to shine with lust that reflected off Alejandro's.

* * *

**All I need is a rhythm divine**

**Lost in the music, your heart will be mine**

**All I need is to look in your eyes**

**Viva la musica, say you'll be mine**

* * *

Alejandro took her by surprise when his lips locked onto hers but this time she didnt resist. There was something...oddly comforting about how warm and sweet his lips were. As he deepened the kiss, he stuck his tongue in Bridgette wincing as it wrestled with hers. Bridgette pulled away for air as Alejandro began undoing his robe, leaving him exposed. He did the same for Bridgette, also exposing her to him. While she didnt fight him off, she covered her breasts with her arms and blushed in embarassment. "No need to be embarassed Bridgette." Alejandro said. He then carefully lay her on the bed and moved so he would be on top of her.

_"If I can push him off, maybe I can get away."_ Bridgette thought. But once she found herself staring at his tanned and well-built body, she found herself becoming aroused by his form. "_I...I cant do it!" _She shut her eyes, looking at Alejandro's body was too much for her. He saw this and smirked. He then proceeded to kiss and lick her entire body, without her resistance this time.

"I know you love Geoff," he said to her, feeling his warm breath on her neck, "but is _he_ enough?"

Bridgette couldnt help but feel guilty, she had a boyfriend, and yet here she was making love to the man who murdered her mother and raped her. Alejandro finished and cupped her chin so she would look at his lustful eyes. "Bridgette," he said, the sexiness of his voice purring out her name. "When I take you, I want you to scream my name. Can you do that for me?" Bridgette slowly nodded, her eyes becoming hypnotic as she stared back at him.

* * *

**Can you feel the passion, can you taste our love's sweet wine?**

**As the music draws you closer and you fall under my spell,**

**Where the night will take us no one can tell...**

* * *

There was just something about Alejandro that made her want to give in to him completely, to fulfill whatever desire he had. Delighted with her response, he pried apart her legs and began to position himself inside her. Bridgette started to moan in delight as he continued to thrust. The room was filled with groans of delight as both were enjoying every bit of satisfaction Alejandro was giving to both of them. Finally, Alejandro stopped and rolled to the other side, panting for oxygen after all the work hes done. He gave Bridgette a few more kisses on her neck and lips, her body, as Lucas had stated, trembling in ecstasy.

After a few minutes Bridgette had fallen asleep, and Alejandro pulled the covers over themselves, smirking at her as he stroked her hair. His plan had worked, she had completely given in to his will. Bridgette was now his, and satisfied he fell into a contented sleep.

* * *

**Whew! This may have been the longest chapter I have written yet! If I put too much lemon in this, let me know! Oh I almost forgot the song I used was 'Rhythm Divine' by Enrique Iglesias. I mean c'mon that song practically screams Alejandro! Read and review as always!**


	9. NOT A CHAPTER

**Hello fellow Total Drama Fans! In case of those who have read this story I apologize for not updating for awhile but I am sorry to say that I will NOT be continuing this story for several reasons, mainly because of Writer's block, working on another story, and schoolwork :P I honestly have NO idea how to finish this story but I assure you I _might_ continue it someday but not now. Thank you so much to those who have reviewed my story I appreciate every comment and look forward to more of my stories to come! ^_^**


End file.
